Trapped
by Ked of Implode
Summary: CHP. 2 Zim, Dib, and Gir get locked in a padded cell in an abandoned building. Now Dib has lost it... and Zim is on the edge.
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1; The plot developes**

  


"LEAVE ME ALLOOOOOONNNE! THEY WONT BELIEVE YOU ANYWAY!!!!!!" 

Zim was running down the street. Dib was close behind him, holding a huge, bulging lazar he had taken from Zim. They had been at it for almost an hour. Wrestling, brawling, running, dodging. Both of them were near out of breath, but Zim had no choice but to run. And Dib wouldn't pass up a chance to capture Zim. 

"Oh, They'll believe me when they find YOU!" Dib yelled in reply, as he dashed down the street. Zim was running flawlessly, making it hard for Dib to keep up. Gir was a good 20 minutes behind the both of them. He had ran into a bakery, and never came out. Zim continued to run, that is until he ran strait into a teenage Girl. 

"Hey! Watch it you little creep! You could have scuffed my new boots!" Zim took a second to get his bearings, getting dib a good five foot lead. He was only about 10 feet away from Zim. He didn't dare use the lazar. If Zim were blown to bits, there would be no proof. Dib merely used it as a threat. Zim looked around for any sort of shelter from Dib. They were a good deal out of the city. The only thing that would suffice was a Huge abandoned building a good 10 minutes jog from where they were. Zim immediately turned down the dead-end road leading toward the building. 

"GIVE IT UP ZIM! YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASY!" Did, straining for breathe, was falling behind. Dib really didn't notice, as Zim was falling behind at an even faster pace. Zim saw the door. He picked up the pace as much as possible, and slammed right into the door, hoping it would fall down. It did no such thing, considering it was a solid metal door. Instead, Zim jumped back, and went through a window. Since Zim had just broken it, Dib at no problem jumping through right after him. Zim, now injured, was right next to Dib. Dib could almost reach out and knock him down. There was an open door in front of them. Zim was hoping to make a sharp turn, so that Dib would run into the room. He could then lock the door. He was just a few feet from the door. Dib dropped the lazar to pick up the pace. 

" WHEEEEEEEEEEEE HEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" Gir, on jets, suddenly came streaming down the hall. He ran right into Dib, who then ran into Zim. They both got knocked into the room. Dib's jacket caught the door, slamming it behind them. 

While Dib was recuperating from the run-in, Zim was jumping at the door. 

"GIR! OPEN THE DOOR THIS SECOND! OPEN IT!" 

"OoooooOOOO! What's this do!?" 

"What's what do!?" Zim Could here Gir getting exited, but he couldn't see through the window in the door, 4 feet above his head. While Zim jumped at the window, Dib sat up quietly. Forgetting he had thrown the laser, he franticly searched around for it with his hands. He realized it wasn't there when he heard a wall go down in another room. 

":GIR! DON'T PLAY WITH THAT! YOU'RE GOING TO GET US KILLED!" Zim kept jumping for the window, yelling at Gir. Dib walked up to the door and kicked it to get Gir's attention. 

"Gir! Can you hear me? Shoot the door! Shoot THIS Door!" Gir's head popped up in the window. He happily waved at Dib, then fell back out of sight. 

"GIR! DON'T SHOOT IT! YOU'LL KILL US!" Zim yelled. 

"C'mon! Shoot the door down! Do it do it do it! Just shoot it!" There was another blast. Unfortunately, it wasn't at the door. 

"GIR! YOU'LL KNOCK THE BUILDING DOWN! STOP IT!!!!" Zim kept jumping at the window, while Dib walked over to the back of the room and examined the wall. He ran his hand across the cloth lining the room, until he found a snag. He struggled to rip the thick cloth enough to feel what was on the other side. There was a layer of padding, some bubble rap, and solid steel. 

"We're not getting out of here. Not unless someone opens the door. This is a padded cell. They are made to withstand anything." Zim stopped jumping long enough to shoot a glare at Dib.

"You know, this is all YOUR fault! If you hadn't been chasing me, we wouldn't be here!" Dib, to tired to yell in reply, just debated. 

"This isn't my fault! I mean... you ARE the one trying to invade earth. I was just trying to save this planet." They were both out of breathe and rather sore. Dib sat down on the padded floor and leaned his head on a wall. 

"It could be worst," Dib said. "We could be locked in a prison cell. Cold. I mean, at least it's comfy in here." Dib laid down on the floor and store at the ceiling. The window in the door provided enough light to see the room. But, besides that, it was pretty dark. 

"What IS this place, anyway?" Zim asked. 

"It's a padded cell. This must be some sort of insane asylum or something... When someone went insane, and they were afraid they'd hurt themselves, they got put in a padded cell."

"And... the door only opens from the other side....?" Both of them stood up, and started screaming. 

"GIR! OPEN THE DOOR! OPEN IT!" "YES! LET US OUT! Um... .WE HAVE FOOD!" They both backed up when the heard Gir yell "FOOOD!!" The door handle began to move. Gir calmly stepped in and looked around. He glared.

"Where's my food?" Zim gave Dib a funny look. 

"Um... we ate it.?" Gir screamed, and kicked the door.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dib and Zim both yelled, and the door slammed shut.


	2. The plot thickens

**Chapter 2; The plot thickens, and gets kinda stewy and insane**

** "**GIR! You insignificant moron! This is all your fault!" Gir looked up, tears in his eyes, and let out a horrible scream-like cry. 

"Zim! You hurt his feelings!" Dib said to Zim. He went over and pat Gir. "It's ok."

"It is? WOOOO-HOOOOO!" Gir jumped up and began running in little circles. And he kept running in little circles. Up until night, he just ran..... ran in his little circles. Zim and Dib fell asleep watching. The next day, they spent a few hours in the morning figuring out what to do. Zim started pulling things out of him back pod. 

"I have an inanimate object-organ replacement system, a can of Soda, Some goggles, and a rag." Zim said, pulling out the items.

"Oh, I'm sure that will aid us. I have some tortilla chips, a slinky, some sunflower seeds, and some bottled water." Zim gave Dib a crooked look.

"A slinky? Why... a slinky?" "I like slinky's!" Dib said, in return. 

By the end of the day, Dib had dumped the water on Zim, who on reply sprayed him with soda. Zim had gave Dib's left kidney to Gir, who treated it like a small person. Gir had eaten the rag. They couldn't spend this much time together.

"We are building a religion... We are building it bigger... We are widening the corridors, And adding more lanes" Dib sang. 

"Would you shut up! I'm counting the chips!" Zim yelled at Dib, who kept singing. 

"We are building a religion... A limited edition... We are now accepting callers, For the pendant key chains" Dib laid on the floor, singing to the ceiling. Gir was on the other side of the room, playing with the slinky. Zim was trying to maintain sanity, while being stuck in an enclosed space with Gir and Dib for 2 days. He seemed to be with it. He was used to being enclosed with Gir.

"He is grooming his poodle... He is living comfort eagle. You can meet at his location But you better come with cash." Dib continued to sing. Zim was splitting all the food into 3 groups. He kept looking at Dib, who had stopped singing. "Dude... we need ta get out of here... I can feel the perspective leaking out of my ears." Dib said, lazily. he was hungry, and Zim wouldn't give him the seeds or the chips. Gir was now climbing up and down the wall, singing Dib's song. Gir wasn't very good at it.  
  


It had been 4 days. Dib and Zim were suffering the effects of malnutrition and insomnia. Dib was holding the slinky like one person, while Gir had Zim's empty soda can. The were playing 'battle'.

"My ZIM soda attacks you're Dib slinky with lazer!"

"My Dib slinky uses thunderbolt!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! You Lectricooted the master!" Gir screamed.

"No! He's not dead!" Dib jumped on Gir's can. "NOW... he's dead!"

"Whooo-hooo!" Gir yelled. Zim was in a corner, peeling stuff off the wall. Gir threw the can Zim, who stood up and screamed. 

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANY LONGER! I'M GOING INSANE!!!!" Dib laughed at Zim, and collapsed from malnutrition. 

  



End file.
